Raphael's Daughter
by LaurenA007
Summary: Being the hot-headed one of his brothers is always annoying since no one really understands him. So what if they find a little mutated girl and rescue her. What if she wormed her way into Raphael's heart? Just who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Raphael's Daughter**

 **Raphael's POV**

"Guys, guys! Come check this out!"

My brother Donatello (Donnie) called out to me and our brothers who were all around the pit area in the sewer/home.

Right then I was reading an old comic I found on the surface the other night when we were patrolling around different areas. While Leonardo (Leo/Lame-o-nardo) and Michelangelo (Mikey) were watching some stupid show on tape they found as well.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo said while we all walked over to him in his 'lab'.

"Not sure. But the kraang satellites we put out are beeping back like crazy." Donnie said while looking at his computer franticly.

"It's gotta be the kraang!" I called out. "Where?"

"About one mile of the coast, in an old warehouse."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head out and kick some kraang but!"

If you haven't noticed, I don't really have much or any patience. Even with my brothers or heck even with Sensei!

"Wait Raphael, we need to come up with a plan to storm the warehouse. _Then_ we kick some kraang but." Lame-o-nardo picked out.

Ugh! I wait coming up with plans! Why can't we just head up there, storm the warehouse and then come up with a plan? Not everything needs so much though.

"Do kraang's have buts? Their squishy brains with eyes! Wait! Does that mean our brains have buts?!"

We all sigh before glaring at our wacky little brother. Where does he even come up with these stuff?

"Anyway….."

"What if brains have eyes too!?"

" **MIKEY!"**

We shouted at Mikey at the same time. Not only is Mikey in his own world for the most time (99.9%) but also a drama queen. He asked why he wasn't a drama 'king' since he's a guy and not a girl like April, we said it's because he acts way worse than any of us….. Or anyone in this universe! He may be an idiot, but he's our idiot.

"Right sorry! Focus!"

Here we go…..

* * *

 **? POV**

I try running away from the scary men, but all I can do is crawl as fast as my little hands and legs will take me. I feel dirty and I hurt everywhere! I wanna go home…. But I don't remember anything!

A rough hand grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me up to his scary face. I try to wriggle away but he won't let go. Why are they mean to me? I'm scared!

"Kraang has the one kranng name 'Little Hedgehog'."

"Kraang, take Little Hedgehog to the place known as the place called the warehouse to continue Kranng's plan."

I kept whimpering and struggling to get away from the mean men but he ignores me and takes me to a dark building, I don't wanna go in there! Please someone help me!

"Cease struggling"

I just want to get away and get cleaned and warmed up!

Wriggling to try and get away wasn't working, so I did what I could only do.

I screamed.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV**

"Okay guys let's do it"

"High-three!"

"Umm Mikey? Why don't we leave the high-three when we actually beat the Kranng and their plan?" I suggested to my youngest brother.

"Aww!"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Uh Donnie?"

"It's the signal, they're picking the Kraang up again! They gotta be close."

"Okay guys remember the plan?" Donnie and Raph nodded while Mikey was playing on his T-Phone and sticking his tongue while doing so.

"Mikey?"

No answer

"Mikey?" I said a little louder, hopefully catching his attention.

" **MIKEY!"**

The orange masked turtle jumped in mid-air and almost dropped his T-Phone and clumsy caught it before looking towards us.

"Uh?!"

"I _said_ do we all remember the plan?"

"Yes" He said quickly. A little too quickly so which most likely means he didn't hear a thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mikey said but a little less confident and a little irritated. He always thinks we think he's not listening; we've never said that to him but we haven't disagreed either…..

"Tell me what it is?" After I said this, I crossed my arms across my chest to show I mean business and not just goofing about.

"Umm… Maybe we should go over it one more time? Heh….."

Sigh

"Donnie and Raph are going through the back left window, while you and I are going to the back _right_ window."

"I got it!" Mikey said sticking his hand in air like a salute.

We all looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement to what we're doing. Raph and Donnie jumped over some old crates and quietly snuck through, while me and Mikey used our grabbling hooks and climbed up the wall and snuck into the window.

Once we were in the warehouse, we grouped back up and watched what was happening in the scene below. There were a couple of Kraang bots already in the warehouse, they were in their human costume forms; except the next few Kraang bots were in the robot forms.

All we could see was a small black crate in the middle while they were putting….. Animal food in?

"What the heck doe these guys want with animal food?" Raph said with slight confusion.

"Ooh ooh!" Mikey raised his hand up wanting to ask a likely idiotic question.

"What if the Kraang got a pet?! Maybe a kitty!"

"I don't think they're cat people Mikey" Donnie whispered over to Mikey.

"Well whatever it is, their packing it up and shipping it." Raph harshly whispered to us.

Donnie looked around the warehouse and said-

"My guess is a one way ticket the Kraang dimension."

 **AHHHH!**

We all jumped at the sound of a scream. A girls scream.

The next thing we saw was a Kraang holding a little girl by the back of her neck, we could all see she was whimpering and trying to get away from them.

"What the?" I said in total confusion. Why in the world would the Kraang want with a little kid?

"Woah. Umm guys? Looks like they got her before we got here."

We peered closely at the little girl to see what Donnie was talking about. That's when we noticed the un-human features she has.

The kid has dark brown hair with matching pointy ears on the top of her head, as well as a dark brown tail too. She was too far away to see her face but we knew it wouldn't be good of the Kraang have her!

"They…. They mutated her?" Mikey said shakily, sounding really upset about it.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll get her!"

I noticed Raph was being unusually quiet. I looked over to him and saw his fists were tightly crunched together. And his face was turned into a kinda scary scowl; let's just say I'm glad I'm not the Kraang right now!

"Raph?" I whispered to him, hopefully not causing him to burst out…. Like always.

"How could they? I mean… why a little kid? She's not exactly ready to fight?"

"And I don't want to wait to find out. Let's do it"

All at once we jumped down and started attacking the Kraang.

"Mikey, get the girl!" I shouted to Mikey.

"Got it!"

 **Michelangelo's POV**

I zoomed by the Kraang and run as fast I could to get the girl, until I was huffing.

 _Man! I gotta lay of the pizza…._

The little girl was crying out to be saved, while the Kranng's back was turned I back kicked him. He let go of the kid and started to fall. I quickly went to grab her but slipped on a puddle….

 _Since when was it raining?_

I saw she quietly screamed and crawled under some sort of shelf.

* * *

 **Raphael's POV**

"That's the last of them." I looked around and saw metal limbs left from the Kraang we took down.

I turned and saw Mikey on his knees and whispering under it.

 _What?_

"Mikey? What the shell are you doing?"

"She crawled under the shelf and she won't come out!"

We all walked over to Mikey and then Donnie spoke up.

"Mikey, she's been kidnapped and mutated by the Kraang and then see's four giant mutated turtles. She's scared Mikey, just speak calmly to her."

 _Mikey? Calmly? Ha!_

"I'll do it."

My brothers all looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"Are you sure Raph?"

"Ugh whatever just move!"

I kneeled down to try and see the little girl, I could see her holding her knees and whimpering to herself.

"Umm hey kid. I'm Raph and these are my brothers, we're not gonna hurt you. Can you come out?"

Nothing.

"Listen. I know you're scared, but it's not safe here. Come out and we'll take you someplace safe. Okay?"

I think she was considering moving, but then….

 **BOOM CRASH!**

"Woah!" We all said.

"Hey kid! You okay?"

I looked under again but this time she was gone.

"Oh man! She's gone!"

"She couldn't have gone far, let's head to the lair and speak to Sensei."

 _Wait what?!_

"You mean we're just gonna leave her? She could be in trouble Leo!"

All three of them ran out of the building. I guess their trying to get there as quick as they can so we can find the kid.

I ran after the guys, but when I got outside I heard a filmier whimper and cry.

"Kid?"

That's when I saw her huddled in an old box in the near alleyway.

"Hey it's okay, its Raph. Come on I gotta get you outta here."

I kneeled down to pick her up, when I got pretty close she opened her eyes and looked up to me. Her eyes. There red! But she was a little kid in trouble, she looked about two years old. I thought she was going to try and get away again, but instead she slowly held her arms up, wanting to be held. I did so and held her close to my shell.

 _Damn she's cold!_

"Let's go home kid"

I walked back to the lair with the girl in my arms, she was breathing calmly. I looked down at her and saw she fell asleep on me.

 _Heh. Cute._


	2. Chapter 2

**Raphael's Daughter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Third Point of View**

Noticing their brother's absence Leo, Donnie and Mikey kept walking back to the lair; leaving Raphael on his own for a while.

Raph nearly (always!) loses his cool with all sorts of things, but this time it was different. Raph wasn't mad because Mikey ate his last slice of pizza, or Leo was being extra bossy, not even when Donnie caused his favourite comic book to turn to ashes. Raph wasn't even mad.

He was upset.

And that emotion, even for the hot-headed turtle was strange; but of course they would never say that to their red masked brother!

It was painfully quiet when they returned to the lair, but then again it was probably their emotions that was causing the tension. There was a question they had to think about.

What would they tell Splinter?

'Hey Sensei. Raph is still up top feeling down because they didn't save a mutated child.'

Yeah... No!

"My Sons." A familiar voice called to the three brothers.

They looked up to see Splinter walking over to the pit where they all sat when they arrived. He held a small Japanese looking mug with lemon tea.

"Where is Raphael?"

"Umm….. He's scoping for extra Kraang activity Sensei." Donnie answered to his rat father.

"Hmm. So why do I sense something is wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong? We're good. Hip. Cool. And….. Stuff?" Mikey tried to cover.

"Well Sensei, it wasn't such a good night. Just the Kraang mutating stuff and they got away before we could stop them. That's all."

"I see. Raphael did not take it very well I assume."

"No Sensei." All the brothers answered.

"Give it time my sons. Let Raphael calm down and wait for him to return. You need rest." Master Splinter walked away to his room while leaving the three turtles in the pit thinking about what he said to them.

"He's right you guys." Leo quietly spoke to Donnie and Mikey.

"Yeah but Leo, this isn't just some Kraang plan causing problems. We lost a little girl. She probably had a good life with parents who cared and loved her. But what does she have now? A hard cold cell and bits of bread a water every day for the rest of her life!" Donnie exclaimed out.

"Aww man! Now I'm even more bummed out." Mikey dropped his face into the old bean bag sat in front of him.

"I know Donnie. Let's just hope we pick them up soon and then we'll grab her the second we can."

"Leo I'm not even close to fixing the retro-mutagen. Even if we did find her, then what?"

"Dudes! She could stay with us!" Mikey said excitedly, jumping of the bean bag and standing in front of Leo and Donnie. They both looked up to their little brother and raised their non-existing eyebrows.

"Really Mikey? That's your plan?"

"Well we can't just leave her on her own! And what if she doesn't have any parents?!"

The room went into a deadly silence once more. They all had the same thought. What we're they going to do to make this right?

* * *

 _With Raphael_

Raph had just entered the tunnels that lead to the lair, and was being very careful not to wake up the sleeping toddler he was carrying in his green bulky arms.

With her being peacefully asleep, Raph had the chance to get a good look of her up close. She had wavy dark brown hair that reached to her elbows with matching colour ears and little fluffy tail. She was wearing a tiny little hospital gown that was all ripped up and torn at the bottom of the gown, she was also bare footed.

She was a beautiful child, even with the pointy ears and tail! But before she fell asleep in his arms, Raph couldn't help but stare into the colour of her eyes. Red. She has two glowing red eyes. This was a first for the green eyed turtle, especially with all the creatures he and his brothers had seen in the last couple of months!

If anyone else had seen a little creature with big pointy ears and big red eyes, they would scream and run away and leave it alone. But not Raph. He knows what it's like to be known as an outcast. A _freak._ He wasn't going to leave her alone like the people above would.

Not now.

Not ever!

A little whimper and shudder caught his interest more to the little girl, she tried curling up to Raph's shell even more. Even Mikey would know that she was cold, wait scratch that. Freezing!

Raph doesn't know much about kids, but he's sure being this cold was a bad thing and could make her sick. After everything that she's been through for who knows how long, she defiantly didn't need a cold to add to the list!

Raph gently pulled the girl closer to him while trying to warm her up a bit more; sure the tunnels were a bit breezy but the lair is nice and toasty!

Then the little girl started to wake up, she looked up to him with her big eyes and looked like she was going to cry and most likely to and get away.

"Uh… Hey Kid. Remember me? Me and my brothers saved you from the Kraang?"

It seemed she was remembering, she didn't look so scared and confused anymore. Well maybe still a little confused.

"Where….Goin'….?" She quietly whispered. This was the first time he had heard her speak, besides the screaming earlier with the Kraang.

"Back to my place kiddo. My brother Donnie will fix you up so don't worry, we're almost there."

She nodded a little and continue to curl closer to her red masked saviour, while putting her thumb into her tiny mouth.

She couldn't be any older than three, she was the size of a two year old at most and didn't really speak like she has been doing to for a while. Maybe she stopped talking when the Kraang found her? There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he knew that was for another time. Right now he had to get her home and seen to by Donnie.

"By the way, I never got your name."

"Me….No….Name"

Even though he was trying to listen what she was saying, he couldn't stop think of how adorable she was! Why would the Kraang do this to such a perfect kid? Wait a minute…..

"You don't have a name? So what did your folks call ya?"

Her eyes began to water once more but this time falling onto her face, she was shaking even more!

"Woah! Hey don't cry! It's okay, we'll talk about it later okay?"

She didn't answer but it looked like she was calming down. Good timing because Raph had just walked into the lair he knows as his home.

* * *

The first thing Raph and the girl in his arms saw was his brothers huddled around the pit looking pretty glum with themselves.

"Hey guys"

They all turned to look at their missing brother and came up to him with smiles.

"Raph! You're back! Did you get any pizz…"

Mikey paused when they looked to see what/who he had in his arms. Their eyes gleamed for a second, then the questions.

"Is this?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, this is her."

"But…. She disappeared. How did you find her? Where?"

"Well…. When kids get scared they run and hide right? Well that's what kiddo did back at the warehouse."

Mikey walked a little closer to Raph to get a better look at the little girl.

"Aww! Hey cutie!"

The girl looked up to an orange masked turtle in wonder, she wasn't scared. If Raphie wasn't scared of him neither was she! He seemed to trust him to get closer to her, so he must be a good guy too!

"Hewlo"

Mikey snatched her up from Raph's arms and held her above his head while cooing her.

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest little thing I've ever seen! Yes you are!" He cooed at her then began to cuddle her to his shell. And for the first time she did something they didn't think she would ever do again.

She smiled

But not only did she smile at Mikey but she started to giggle too!

To Raph and the others, it was the most precious sound and sight they had ever viewed before.

"So what's her name?" Leo asked his brother while watching Mikey play with her.

"Dunno. When I asked she said she didn't have one. They I asked what her parents called her and she started to cry."

"Maybe she doesn't remember?" Donnie joined in asking. "Who knows how long the Kraang had her, maybe she doesn't remember anything before the Kraang."

"Well we need to call her something."

Raph kept gazing to the giggling girl in his youngest brother's arms, his gaze went to her scarlet eyes and it popped into his head.

"Scarlett"

Donnie and Leo looked back to Raph in confusion.

"That's her name. Scarlett."


	3. Chapter 3

**Raphael's Daughter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Scarlett's POV**

Warmth…..

That's all I can feel around me, which is strange because no one ever helps me!

The scary mean bots throw me into a dark cage and leave me there for years and years and years! Well… maybe not _that_ long; but I know it is a longgggg time.

I cuddle into the warmth, treasuring it as if it were to disappear and never to return. My ears pick a funny noise, a laugh maybe? No. Oh I know what it is! It's a chuckle. HEHE!

I guess that means someone or some _bot_ is carrying me. Wait carrying me? Where are they talking me?!

I slowly open my eyes and see green. I know that green anywhere!

I looked up to see his face and he looked angry I think? I don't like it when people are angry, they hurt me! I feel my eyes watering when the red mask turtle spoke.

"Uh… Hey Kid. Remember me? Me and my brothers saved you from the Kraang?"

Brothers?

Oh yeah! The orange mask turtle tried to pick me up, but I got scared and hid away from him. He seemed nice but I got too scared!

But why is he carrying me? Where's he taking me?

"Where….Goin'….?" I whispered. The bots or Kraang never talk to me and when I tried to before they told me to be quiet…. Or hit me. Being alone for so long, I never really learned to talk like a big girl.

"Back to my place kiddo. My brother Donnie will fix you up so don't worry, we're almost there."

To his home? Well if he says his brother will help me, then I guess I can trust him! He hasn't done anything to hurt me I guess.

I feel too sleepy to try and talk again so I just nod so he gets that I did understand him. Ahh the warmth! I cuddle back to his…. Shell? And start sucking my thumb. I'm not a baby, but it soothes me! I'm still a big girl!

"By the way, I never got your name." The turtle asked me. I think he said before that his name was Raph. But he wants _my_ name! The Kraang or anybody else never gave me one; just mu-hant? Something like that, I don't know what it means but I know it's not very nice!

"Me….No….Name." Aww man! I can't even say anything without stuttering and having breaks within speaking. It really annoying me! Now he's gonna laugh at me and call me a baby….

But when I looked up, expecting him to be laughing or chuckling; but when I looked he had a smile on his face. A kind look, not mocking but nice and caring.

He was just watching me…. I think he's broken!

But before I could try and speak again, he snapped out of it and looked at me with a sad face this time.

"You don't have a name? So what did your folks call ya?"

Folks….Guardians…..Parents

The thought of being alone again made me wanna run and hide all over again! I guess he noticed because he then starting rocking me slightly to calm me down.

"Woah! Hey don't cry! It's okay, we'll talk about it later okay?"

I tried to stop but the tears started to pour on my face, I don't wanna talk about it. But I guess I'll have to listen to him about it for now.

I was almost asleep again when I saw a bright light coming down the tunnel we were walking through, then different voices coming to my ears.

I wasn't too sure about going near the light…. But Raph kept walking with no problem, so I guess we're at his home.

* * *

Ugh…..

Home…

Raph held me closer to his shell as if to say 'it's okay'. Huh. No one has ever done this before….

Woah! This place is soooooo big! There's a pool, a swing, some game machines and a TV way bigger than I am! Sweet!

Near where the TV is was… 1…2…3? Yeah 3 other turtles sat around together! They looked pretty sad.

"Hey guys." Raphie called out. Raphie? Hmm… I love that name! Hehe!

They all turned around and quickly went up to us, it didn't seem like they saw me. I guess I really am that small…..

The turtle with a small orange mask turtle was the closet to us when he spoke.

"Raph! You're back! Did you get any pizz…"

He stopped talking and then looked at me for the first time, so did the other turtles. The tallest one with a purple mask looked shocked for a sec then look back to Raphie.

"Is this?" Purple asked.

"Yeah, this is her."

"But…. She disappeared. How did you find her? Where?"

"Well…. When kids get scared they run and hide right? Well that's what kiddo did back at the warehouse."

Kiddo? Maybe a new name? Nah!

I felt sad again, I didn't mean to run away honest! I just scare easy I guess.

The orange turtle came even closer with a really big smile on his face! And it was for me!

"Aww! Hey cutie!"

Hehehe! I'm cute? Yay!

Raphie moved towards him, I liked him!

"Hewlo" I tried saying to him.

He then took me up from Raphie's arms and held me above his head while making funny noises too!

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest little thing I've ever seen! Yes you are!" He said sweetly to me, then began to cuddle me to his shell.

He's so warm and cuddly! I couldn't help but giggle at him while he held me.

I noticed Raphie and the two other turtles were talking, but right now I was having too much fun to try and listen to them!

* * *

 **Raphael's POV**

Scarlett

It's a perfect name for a perfect little girl. Yeah I know I'm not a mushy kind of guy, but in my mind I can think it right? No one isn't gonna read my mind now are they?

Now all I gotta do is tell…..

"My sons."

…..Sensei…..

We turned around a saw Master Splinter walking up to us with his hands behind his back.

Oh please don't notice Scarlett! Please don't notice Scarlett!

"Who is this child?" Sensei asked while gazing over to Mikey and Scarlett, clearly not knowing someone is watching both of them.

 _Dammit!_

"Raph brought her Sensei!" Leo spoke quickly to Sensei.

 _Traitor!_

He looked over to me while having a careful gaze at me. He started to walk to the dojo and I knew he wanted me to follow him without causing a scene.

I glared at Lameonardo before catching up with Splinter in the dojo. He sat face towards me in front of the large tree we have with us. How the heck it got here and doesn't die I'll never know!

"Is it true my son?"

"Yes Master Splinter"

"Can you explain Raphael?"

"Master Splinter…. We found her with the Kraang! They were hurting her! And with her ears and tail I know they did something to her Sensei! I wanna help her, and I know I can Sensei!"

Snapping at my father is never normally a smart thing, but right now I have to say what's on my mind!

"Raphael. Compassion is a wonderful gift, especially when a young child is involved. However, a child is not a pet. They have emotions just like we do my son."

"I know Sensei. But I promise I'll look after her, I won't give up on her like everyone else has."

"I will meditate my son. She may stay."

 _Wait! Did he just said yes?_

"I… Uh… Thank you Master Splinter!"

I quickly ran out of the dojo to tell Scarlett and the guys, hopefully this will work!

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

I got sad when I saw Raphie walking away, why would he leave me?

"Hey! Don't worry dudette! Raph will be back in no time!"

I just nodded, not feeling like talking again. Ugh so sleepy!

"Well dudette my name is Michelangelo, the cute one! But you can call me Mikey!" He winked at me. Hehe he's so silly!

The other two turtles came over with smiles on their faces, well the purple one was! The blue one didn't look very happy, it's like he's faking it?

"My name is Donatello, but uh call me Donnie." The purple mask, now called Donnie said to me.

"And I'm Leonardo."

"Yeah but we call him Leo!" Mikey squeaked.

"Or Lameonardo"

I looked over Mikey's shoulder who is still carrying me and saw Raphie jogging over to us.

"Waphie!" I yelled out.

Raph looked shocked for a sec again but then smiled softly and took me from Mikey's hold.

"How you doing Scarlett?"

Scarlett? Is that my new name?

Hmm… Scarlett. Scar-lett. Ooh! I like that!

"Sleppy" I said after I yawned.

I heard him chuckle and taking me somewhere but drifting off to the best sleep ever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Raphael's Daughter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Leonardo's POV**

Scarlett had just fallen asleep while Raph was still carrying her, something like this would normally annoy the shell out of him! But here he was, cuddling a little girl while she slept peacefully!

This is a side to Raph I never knew he had behind the hard appearance…..

"And where do you think you're going?" I questioned him when he began walking away with the little girl, now known as 'Scarlett'. He turned to look back at me strangely, like a Kraang had just grown on my head.

"My room? She's gotta sleep somewhere." He grumbled out, like it was so simple!

"Don't you think she actually needs a _bed_ to sleep on?

"She can sleep on mine! What's with you?!"

"SHHH!" Donnie and Mikey hushed at the two of us. I was going to ask why, until they pointed at Scarlett while she was beginning to shift a little bit.

"Look she'll stay with me and we've got no problem!" Raph whispered harshly.

"Or… She can sleep on the couch with some blankets? I've got plenty she can use." Donnie said.

"Ooh ooh! And she can borrow my teddy! Kid love teddies!" Mikey said excitedly. Well…. More annoyingly…..

"Why? I don't get…."

"Raph. Just for tonight until we know what we're doing with her."

"….Fine."

Donnie went into his lab and brought a big dark green blanket with a matching pillow and out it on the edge of the couch. Mikey came running in with his old favourite teddy bear Captain Cuddle McStuffens…..

When it was all laid on the couch, Raph gently put Scarlett down and tucked her in; while placing the bear next to her.

"Night kid" He whispered to the sleeping girl before glaring at me and walking to his room alone.

"Come on guys, let's get some rest." Donnie and Mikey nodded then quickly gazed at Scarlett and went their separate ways.

I took one last look at the kid sleeping in front of me; I just have this feeling there's more to her than what the other guys think. The Kraang attack seemed a little…. Easy! They would only take her if she had something that they would want, she must be hiding something. Maybe it's a trick! She could be spying on us for the Kraang to find our lair! Well if she thinks she can worm her way into our lives….

She's got another thing coming!

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

I snuggled into this really fluffy thing…. Ooh fluffy!

I opened my eyes and had a big yawn. I looked at what I was in, it was a blanky and…. A teddy bear! It was a dirty yellow bear with little buttons for eyes and a white bow tie around its neck.

It's soooo cute!

I guess it wasn't all a dream…. I was in Raphie's home with his brothers, and he really did save me from the bots last night!

Hmm… Where is Raphie?

I decided to look around for him, he's gotta be around here somewhere! I jumped down from my make shift bed and hung on to the teddy bear while taking an adventure around this new place!

Well I was going to when I bumped into a green pair of legs….. I looked up and saw kind green eyes stare back down on me with his hands on his hips.

"Well look who's up!" He chuckled again like last night. I just cuddled teddy closer to me and looked down, I didn't want to look at him when he yells at me for leaving my spot.

"Hey its fine Scarlett! Don't look so sad!" I looked back up and saw he wasn't angry?

"So er…. I was thinking that we could get you cleaned up and then get some food? You gotta be hungry right?" And as if on cue, my tummy rumbled….. Very loudly!

"Heh. Thought so, come on." He held his g hand out for me to take hold of, I gently grasped it and let him take me with him.

We went up a couple of steps up and walked into a room that was pretty shiny! It had a bigggg potty and a bath tub too! I've never used a bath tub before, the mean bots used a hose on me when I was in a cage before they took me away.

That's when I saw something soft on top of the closed potty, Raphie must have saw me looking at it and picked it up to show me.

"Oh right. This is one of friend's spare shirts she brought over, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed one. You know, until we can get some clothes that actually fit you." The lady's shirt was while and green all over it, it had little sleeves and it looked pretty big!

Raphie then turned the taps on while getting some towels from a big closet and put them on the floor near me, then looked at me nervously?

"Right…. Err… Let's get you ready for a bath." Oh! He meant changing out of my clothes! I raised my arms up and Raphie grabbed my dress/top over my head so I was all ready for the bath!

He turned the taps off and gently put me in the warm tub.

"Hmm…. I know what this bath needs." Raphie said and quickly grabbed a bottle and poured some in the tub… Huh?

Woah! There millions and millions of bubbles! Hehe!

I started playing with them while Raphie poured some water over my head and shampooing me while I played.

It felt like it went so quickly because Raphie said it was time to come out. Aww! Maybe I could get dirty! Yeah! Then I could get another bath!

He dried me with one of the towels he brought out and put his friend's shirt on me, it made me giggle! It went just below my little knees! It's like a pretty dress!

"Let's go get some food." Raphie said while picking me up and pulling me closer to him like he did last night. We walked out and went to what must have been where you go and eat. It had a big table and a fridge even bigger than Raphie!

He sat me on the table near the middle, I guess so I wouldn't fall of a chair? He went over to the fridge and brought out a cardboard box out and grabbed something from in it. Then put in on a plate and put it in a weird machine that started to spin it around when Raphie pressed a few buttons.

Hmm… Weird!

After what seemed like forever! The weird machine made a beeping noise and brought the plate out and set it in front of me. It smelt amazing! And it was hot now, before it went in the machine it was cold! Magic! Hehe!

"Well… Aren't you gotta eat it? I wasn't sure if you liked meat so I just ya plain cheese for now."

I poked at it a few times until I finally asked.

"What this?" Wow! I didn't stutter or speak slow!

"Oh right! This is food we like to eat, it's called pizza."

Pizza?

Well if Raphie said it was food and he eats it, then I can eat it too!

I ripped a bit of and started to chew it… WOW!

I grabbed as much as I could and gobbled it down before someone takes it away from me! It's mine! MINE!

"Woah woah slow down kid! You'll make yourself sick if you eat like that." He laughed. Huh. He actually laughed! And it's pretty!

I gulped down the last piece before burping. Opps…

"Well as Mikey says, better out than in!"

Before I could say anything I was quickly grabbed into a pair of arms and saw bright blue eyes gleaming back at me.

"Good morning dudette!"

"Mikey!" I giggled out.

"Aww! She said my name!" He cuddled me back to his chest, both of us giggling at each other.

"Careful shell-head! She's just eaten!"

"Yeah yeah, she's fine dude! Isn't that right Scar?" Scar must have been another new nickname for me, I just giggled and nodded at him.

"Ugh whatever. Look do me a favour and watch Scarlett for a while." I said while grabbing my T-Phone Donnie had made me.

"Sure! We'll have fun. What're you doing?"

"Just gonna call Casey and April about stuff we'll need for Scarlett." He said before walking to me (Still in Mikey's arms) and gently ruffling my head, and making my tail wag like crazy!

"Be good for Mikey alright?"

"Yes Waphie"

He nodded at both of us before Mikey brought me back over to where the big TV was and sat us in front of it on a squishy chair.

"Let's see what's on."

Different images came up before just one stayed on the screen.

"Ooh! SpongeBob SqaurePants!"

"What're you doing Mikey?" We both looked behind us and saw the blue masked turtle looking at us with a cross look on his face.

"Watching TV Leo! Wanna join us?"

The turtle known has Leo looked back at me, almost glaring at me before shaking his head and walking somewhere else?

The thought of him not liking me made feel icky! I felt my ears drop flat on my head before Mikey spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it Scar! Leo's just made cause we're not watching his show."

Yeah…. Maybe?

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my future chapters!_

 _Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments on the last three chapter! Please continue to comment and review and let me know what you think might or would like to happen in this chapter! I'm wondering if I should bring Shredder involved too….._

 _Make sure you check out my other story in progress 'The Humanoid Prime' and give me some comments on that story too!_

 _Thanks!_

 _Love LaurenA007_


	5. Chapter 5

**Raphael's Daughter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Raphael's POV**

"Raph?"

"Hey Casey. Listen, is April with ya?" I sat down on my bed in my room, trying to get a hold of April; but annoying I can't get through to her. I guess she turned her T-Phone off for something?

"Uh yeah. We're just at the ice rink. Why?"

"Look it's hard to explain; but could ya ask her to buy some clothes? And maybe some toys too?"

 _Well…. That doesn't sound stupid at all!_

"Since when do turtles wear clothes dude?"

"It's not for us!" I snapped down the phone "I'll explain later. Just tell her to get some little girl clothes; size 2-3 years old."

"Uh… sure Raph. I'll tell Red?"

"Thanks. I need them as soon as you guys can. See ya later man."

"Later Raph."

I hung up the phone and started to head back to where Scarlett and Mikey were; _hoping_ he hasn't done anything stupid yet!

"Again! Again!"

A loud giggle filled up the lair as I got closer to the pit. I peeped round a corner to see what Mikey was doing to make Scar laugh like that. Maybe he could help me out?

"Okay dudette! 1, 2, 3!"

 **BURPPPPPPP!**

 _Or maybe not…._

"Mikey!" I yelled to my soft-shell little brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah Raph."

"Waphie!"

Scarlett giggled and came running towards me. I lifted her up and held her close to my shell like I did last night. She kept smiling and cuddled into my chest again.

"Well. Look who's a happy tyke." I chucked slightly. Until I looked back at Mikey who looked pretty sheepish…. For a turtle!

"You! Mikey what the heck do you think you were doing?!"

"We were just playing dude. Chill out man!"

"Look. Playing is fine; but _burping_ is not! What happened to watching TV?"

"We got bored. Just thought I'd show Scar some of my awesome talents." He gloated.

"Yeah. Talents." I said bluntly.

I then felt a little shake on my shoulder. I looked down to see red eyes looking back up to me.

"Waphie? We play?"

 _WHAT?!_

* * *

 **Casey's POV**

"Yo Red! Let's go!"

April packed her skates back in on the shelf after giving it a spray. Until she came over to the door.

"What's the rush Jones?"

"Raph asked if you would get some stuff for him. He said he needed….."

"Oh shoot! I'm supposed to meet Urma at the library! I gotta go!" She quickly said before rushing out the ice rink's door.

"But what about the stuff? Raph needs it ASAP!"

"Why don't you just go get them? You know what he needs. Later Jones!" She waved and then was out of sight.

 _Ah crud!_

I checked my pocket to see some cash I've been saving for some new paint. But I guess I'll have to clean some more apartments to save for them again. Sigh.

 _Little girl clothes right?_

 _How hard could it be!_

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

Raphie didn't have many toys to play with so we decided to finger paint!

"Having fun squirt?"

"Ah huh!"

I used so many colours! There was red, blue, green, white, purple, pink and yellow too! Raphie said that when you mix different colours together they make new colours! Wow!

"What ya painting?"

"Me, you, Mikey, Donnie….."

"What's that mad looking blue blob?"

"Leo." I continued to paint my picture, hoping Raphie wouldn't ask why I drew him. If Raphie finds out that his brother doesn't like me…. He'll send me back to the mean bots! I don't wanna go back there…

"Why's he mad?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to talk about it.

"Scar? Did Leo say someth….."

"Raph. Common we've got training to do!" Leo announced as he walked to the kitchen where me and Raphie were painting.

* * *

 **Raphael's POV**

"Then you'll have to train without me. I've got Scarlett remember?"

He just looked down at her before speaking to me again.

"Just let her keep painting." He said as if it was the simplest thing.

"Don said she's too little to be left on her own! She's been kidnapped and put in a cage! She's terrified of being alone shell for brains!" I started to yell back to fearless leader.

"Waphie?"

I looked over to where Scarlett was painting, she looked to me with tears in her eyes again. It's like she was telling me 'please stop yelling. It's scaring me!'.

Ugh…. Stupid cute red eyes!

I picked her up from the counter and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry Scarlett. I didn't mean to yell…. Bad Leo." I chuckled over to Leo who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Real mature Raph. Cause that's exactly what we need!"

"Ah cool your shell Leo!"

Before Leo could make some stupid remark, Casey walked through into the lair carrying a couple of bags with him.

"Casey Jones has arrived!"

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

 _Casey Jones?_

 _Who's that? Raphie never mentioned him?_

"Hey Casey!" Mikey called out while finger painting…. Well I think he was. I've never seen finger painting with your tongue before!

Raphie put me down before walking over to the weird man.

"Did April get the stuff?"

"Oh uh no…. She was busy! So I got some things from the store." Holding the bags he was carrying.

 _April?_

"Is April here?" Donnie yelled as he came running over to us… then tripping over and landed face first on the floor. Owwie!

Donnie looked at us then sighed and got up.

"Ugh. Never mind…. What's in the bags?"

"As Raph. He's the turtle who wanted them."

Everyone looked at Raphie before he turned over and waved me over.

"Hey Scar come here! I want you to meet our friend."

I slowly walked over to where everyone was huddled and quickly hid behind Raphie's leg. I trust him, but not his scaring mask friend!

He looked down at me before slapping Raphie over the arm.

 _I knew he was mean!_

"Dude! You can't just take little kids! That's called kidnapping!" He yelled.

He's really loud! I cover my furry ears to try to block him out. Since my ears are so big, I hear stuff a lot clearer than everyone else. That means noises that are kinda loud are SUPER loud to me!

"Stop yelling! You're scaring her!" He took a deep breath "Casey this is Scarlett. We rescued her from the Kraang last night. Scarlett this is our friend Casey."

Mask man… err Casey took of his mask and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet ya Scar."

I'm still not sure of him, so I just shake one of his fingers for now…..

"So I'm guessing this stuff is for you?"

Before I could ask what he meant, he dropped the bags on the floor and ushered me to look what's inside them. I looked in the first bag and saw lots of black and brown t-shirts and pants inside.

Raphie knelt down beside me and looked at a shirt I was holding. I think he was about to say something, but Donnie beat him to it!

"Casey…. Why did you buy boy clothes?"

"Raph said to pick some clothes 2-3 years old. That's what I did."

Raphie stood up quickly.

"I said _girl_ clothes! These are so _not girl clothes!_ "

"I tried going in a girl shop, but there was women all over! It was embarrassing being the only guy there! So I went next door where the guys were and picked these up. Pretty cool right?" Mr Casey asked.

They all glared at him before Raph looked back down at me.

"What do ya think Scar? You like them?"

I looked back at the t-shirt and turned it around to see a guitar and big writing saying 'cool dude'.

"But…. I'm a girl…." I said confused to Raphie.

"Exactly! Casey what were you thinking! Go take these back and get actual girl clothing this time!" Donnie said sounding mad.

"And while you're at it." Raphie said next "Get some toys too. Like kiddy books, dolls, colouring books and whatever girly stuff you can find in there."

"What?! I've just got back from there! How am I supposed to take this stuff back?!"

"Hmm how about that thing we call a receipt?" Donnie said to Casey. But I think he was trying to make fun of him?

"Well where is it?"

I was still looking in one of the bags at the stuff Mr Casey had brought, until I saw a piece of long paper at the bottom. Is this what they're looking for?

"Waphie! Lookie!"

 _Sigh. I wish I could speak like a big girl! I hate talking like a baby!_

"Hey look at you! You little genius!" Raphie said before picking me up and tickling me in my tummy!

 _HEHE!_

"Just take them back and get some girly stuff okay? Pinks, white and blue colours? Got it? Or is buying clothes for a little girl too difficult for Casey Jones?" Donnie said smugly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grrr!" Casey growled before storming off with all the bags he brought.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

"Casey Jones has returned!"

I looked inside one of the bags again, but this time it was full of skirts, dresses and some shorts! All pink, white, light blue, green, yellow! Some many pretty colours!

"Wow! Thank you!"

There was also some picture books and lots of toys too!

 _I think I'm gonna like it here!_


End file.
